wreddygeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
MissingWeegee
MissingWeegee Story MissingWeegee existed ever since glitches existed, and the world is full of them... MissingWeegee has no past, no present and no future. He is empowered with the glitchy magic, a powerful power which only he can control perfectly, Centeegee does have glitchy magic, but he may mess up sometimes, as he can't control it perfectly. His life is not that interesting, as he is most of the times fighting Centeegee and glitching games to get powerful items or any other kind of exploit. The most interesting moment of his life was when he got a Glitchy Gun and randomly fire at a Weegee Clone for fun! Oh well, not exactly for fun, he also wanted the Clone to turn into a Glitched Weegee, but for some reason, the Clone glitched and had turned into a good Weegee, which is very rare. The clone then empowered himself with the forces of glitch and turned into Centeegee. Centeegee chased MissingWeegee all over the globe, but most of the time the battle was a tie. MissingWeegee had begun to realize that Centeegee was a match for his OP powers. They fought many, many times, but it was always a tie. MissingWeegee soon realized that he had to get more power. Unfortunately for him, that's all he could get, since that, if he gets just a little bit more of a power he can attract Weegee attention and get himself killed. Powers He dislikes the use of weapons, but enjoys very much to use glitchy magic. His spells are the most devastating, only matching for Centeegee's. It includes: Hellfire of Glitchy Town Breaths fire of his...mouth? It can turn anyone, except Centeegee, into Glitched Burnt Weegees, which are just Glitched Weegees, but on fire! Everything gets beautiful on fire! Except if you're cooking bacon and then... Megablast of Doomsday Glitches into a portal, which summons a dragon that fires a giant purple laser beam, that has a range that is enough to round the earth 500.000 times per sec, transforming everything on his path into Glitched Weegees or eternally crushing their souls. Ultrafrost Cannon Grabs a frost cannon out of his butt and blasts everything in a radius of 40 meters, transforming everything, except Centeegee, into...well, snow! Final Wish He wishes that every enemy he has is dead, killing them and making them his slave...except CEN-TEE-GEE! Hobbies He is usually glitching stuff, just that! He rarely play games, and when he does, HE GLITCHES IT. Also, he fights Centeegee everyday, resulting a tie EVERYTIME. He also dislikes tomato salad. How to summon him First, you must play Pokemon Red or Blue and do the Missingno. glitch, but DON'T encounter him yet. Next, turn down the lights in the bathroom and play a Youtube Poop video. Next, face your Gameboy in front of the mirror and say "Weegee" 3 times. Now, continue the Missingno. glitch, and it will say "Look behind you..." in the game. Behind you will be MissingWeegee, and he comes out of the game and tries to kill you. Scientists, though, have proven that the MissingWeegee from the myth, is a crazy and evil clone of the real MissingWeegee. Category:Fakegees Category:Recolors